comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd (ME-Prime)
"Not a lot people know what if feels like to, be angry... in your bones... that rage. They try to understand, the foster parents, the kids; everybody understands... for a little while, but then they want the angry little boy to do something he knows he can’t do: Move on; be happy. After a while, they stop trying, and they forget that the little boy has every goddamn right to be angry!" The Rage Never Goes Away Jason Peter Todd was born to thirty-six-year-old druggie and Falcone enforcer Todd Wilson (under the alias Willis Todd), and eighteen-year-old nursing student and Catherine Todd. Jason was not loved, as Willis was an abusive husband and father, and Catherine was too busy trying to defend herself to nurture her son. Eventually, Catherine snapped and attack Willis, but Willis overpowered her. A neighbor called the police and Willis was arrested: leaving Jason a ward of the state, and his father would be killed in prison under mysterious circumstances. Life in the Orphanage After Jason was orphaned, and long before he was adopted by Bruce Wayne: Jason lived in an orphanage. He was bullied by the other kids often and learned to fight them off, but life wasn't terrible; a beautiful girl named Helena Bertinelli lived there as well; they had crushes on each other, and were inseparable. After she was taken to Italy by her family, Jason ran away and took to the streets. Life on the Streets and Becoming Robin Jason became the second Robin after he attempted to steal the wheels of Bruce Wayne's sports car. Instead of calling the authorities, Bruce took the poor boy to his recently vacated mansion to give him a chance at prosperity. Eventually, Jason discovered his benefactor's secret life as the Batman, and demanded to join him in his crusade to purge the city of corruption; Bruce reluctantly consented, but Jason did not take the streets until after training for six intense months; Jason proved to have an intuitive ability to learn multiple forms of combat, and easily outfought thugs twice his age and size, and he had a passion for stopping crime that Dick didn't have, but he could often be overzealous; his impatience and rage would often lead to him getting "monitor duty," which was Bruce's way of saying "You're about to be fired." Teen Titans While not as active as Dick, Jason was a member of the Teen Titans. He was active with Raven, Blue Beetle, Arsenal (then named Speedy), Nightwing, and Starfire. He did not get along well with anyone, but he was smitten with Raven: feelings he never knew she reciprocated. A Death in the Family He Must Have Slipped Jason's overzealous behavior was most significantly marked by a case involving Ian Chase, the son of a politician and a member of Black Mask's gang. He raped a woman, killed her boyfriend, and left her for dead in Crime Alley. Chase evades criminal charges due to his father's status. Batman understands the need for patience in the case, but Jason is livid. When the Duo later finds the woman dead, having taken her own life by hanging herself, Jason immediately heads after Chase. Batman catches up in time to see Chase falling to his death, with Jason near the edge. Though Jason claimed Chase slipped, Batman doubts him and has the fear that he killed the man. Soon after, the father arrives in Gotham to kill Robin for the death of his son. Batman attempts to shelter Jason from this, but then Robin confronted the diplomat in a junkyard. The fight is interrupted by Black Mask, who in his attempt to kill Robin, ended in the death of the politician. Batman tried to use this disaster to teach Jason to understand that actions always have consequences, but Jason always denied killing Chase, however, he added that Chase deserved it. Batman decided to put Jason on monitor duty, indefinitely. Family Reunion While on monitor duty, Jason would spend most of his time reading up on random cases. After the altercation with Chase and his father, and Bruce's distrust in Jason, lead to Jason researching his mother's death (the one person he thought could have possibly loved him at some point); he found information that she survived Willis' beating, and was healed at the hospital: she decided to relocate and start new under an alias. The recent tensions with Bruce lead Jason to believe he had nothing to stay in Gotham for, so he decided to leave and find his mother. The tracks stopped at her changing her name, so he had to find out what the new name was, and find her. He left Wayne Manor with the clothes on his back, utility belt (disabling the tracker in it), stole a motorcycle, and headed to the GCPD to find leads. He found out she changed her name to Sheila Haywood and was relocated to Ethiopia, where she worked as an aide-worker. Jason got on the first flight to Ethiopia. He Never Learned to Mind His Surroundings What Jason didn't know, was that the Joker was in the GCPD yet again, getting interrogated. He killed the officers in the interrogation room and saw Jason infiltrating the building. He recognized the boy as Robin and decided to tail him. He didn't know what he'd do, but he knew Batman wouldn't like it at all, and that's all that mattered. He hacked Jason's computer, found out who his mother was, and beat Jason to Ethiopia. He threatened Sheila into getting Jason where he wanted him. The Good Soldier Falls "Everybody remembers it differently: Joker thinks he dealt his most hilarious blow to Batman's ego, Batman thinks he failed me as a mentor and a father, some even think I failed Batman yet again. I see it differently. I didn't fail anybody. I did exactly what Bruce would have done if that was his mother, hell he would have done it if that was anyone in the Joker's grasp, and Bruce didn't fail me. As good as he is, even he can't be everywhere at once, and sometimes he's too late to save people; it happens a lot more often than people realize. The only person who failed anyone was my damn mother. My own mother betrayed me out of fear. Bruce never would have done that." - Jason recounting his memory of his death When Jason found his mother; she was overjoyed to see her son again, having grown into a young man, but her fear of Joker overcame her love of Jason, so she followed along with Joker's plan, and took Jason to a warehouse normally used to store medical supplies. Once there, The Joker emerged and beat Jason brutally with a crowbar until he couldn't get up, all the while taunting Jason with how he got his own mother to betray him. Jason, defiant to the end, joked back, and before Joker left, Jason made his final jab: *Jason laughs* "Why are you laughing, kid." "Because, you're doing this to get to Batman, and he's not even here. I left him, and he's not coming, so it's just you and me you stupid clown. You think you can break him: you can't. You think you're gonna break me too, well let me tell you, one thing I get from the big bad Bat is I'm every bit as stubborn as him. I've lived on my own before you had that Glasgow grin on your face, all I've known is pain. You've got nothing on me." Joker left him and Sheila in the warehouse with a time bomb. Even with everything she had done to him, Jason still attempted to shield her from the explosion, saving her life. Batman kept two trackers on Jason's belt, so he tracked him down, but he was too late to save them, and is only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. Ashamed of her actions, and observant of the sorrow Batman was feeling, Catherine, confessed to her part in her son's death. Bruce angrily turned to her and shouted: "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN SON!?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS MOTHER; YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOUR CHILD WITH YOU LIFE!!! YOUR COWARDICE HAS COST ME MY BOY..." Eventually, Bruce regained his composure, and Batman hollowly bellowed: "You will never make up for this, ever. There is not a damn thing you can ever do to absolve yourself of this transgression. I don't ever want to see your face again. Don't ever leave this city. I want you to wake up every day and remember what you did to your son... To my son" Despite the harsh and well-deserved words he had for Sheila, Bruce ultimately blamed himself; In his mind, he was the one that made Jason feel unloved; he was the one that told Jason in some way he was not good enough (in his case as Robin, as his partner), and he was the one that could not get to Jason in time. Bruce took Jason's body back to Gotham and buried him next to his parents. He stripped the Batcave and Wayne Manor of anything remotely related to Jason, trying to forget the boy even existed, but he was haunted by the recording of Jason's last words to the Joker and his mother. However, on the anniversary of his death, Alfred put up Jason's suit in the Batcave next to Bruce's batsuit chamber, with an inscription that read: Jason Peter Todd 1994 - 2012 The Good Soldier Alfred held that it was a disservice to Jason's memory to try and purge the home of any reference to him, and reminded Bruce he needs to endure the pain of losing loved ones, lest he crosses the line in which he no longer loves anyone. Antiheroic Pilgrimage In a rare moment of Bruce not thinking ahead, he left Jason's body in the morgue unattended before the funeral, in which time the League of Shadows abducted the corpse. He was taken to a Lazarus Pit on the orders of Rā's al Ghūl. The League of Shadows Jason was healed by the Lazarus Pit and deceived by Rā's that Batman did not try to find him. They offer him membership in the League, which Jason accepted. As he was trained, Jason earned the nickname "Masanori" from his mentor Kirigi. As time went on, Jason learned more about what happened after his death. After he learned that the Joker was still alive, and at large, Jason was furious that the man who adopted him would not get rid of his killer. Jason resolved to get revenge on both Bruce and the Joker, but Rā's had other plans. He wanted Jason to take Bruce's place at his side, and become the new leader of the League of Shadows, alongside his daughter, Nyssa. Jason had no interest in Rā's' politics, and left under the cover of night, while almost everyone slept. Putting Down a Reptile Jason realized to take on his mentor, he needed the same skills he had, so he mimicked the journey Bruce made so many years before, but with a few stops Bruce never made, such as Germany. Jason learned from a German named Egon, who was an expert in assassination and demolitions. Eventually, Jason learned that Egon also participated in a very lucrative child sex slavery ring. Jason kept quiet and learned all he could from Egon, and tracked him to one of the nightly shipments, and frees them. He tried to battle his mentor, but he was unable to best Egon, and what forced to retreat. However, he does defeat him later by infiltrating his home, poisoning an energy drink Egon was consuming before their next fight even started. He then interrogated Egon into getting his resources as well as his collaborators' locations. Jason then burned Egon's compound to the ground. He later recalled that he did not see this as a murder, but rather "putting down a reptile." This was Jason's first kill. The All-Caste Jason's actions were getting a lot of media attention, as well as Batman's, the League of Shadows', and a mysterious organization called the All-Caste. Jason was eluding Batman and the League for months until Nyssa finally found him. She told him she was not there on her father's behalf and wanted to take Jason to people who could help him. She led him to the last stronghold of the All-Caste. Under The Red Hood (Arkham City Epilogue) Titan's Tower of Babel Father v Son: Terminus of Vengeance "I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt...I thought I was your son." "Jason you are my......" "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!!! Had it been you in my place I wouldn't have rested until I ended that sadistic clown's bad joke of a life. Not because he's an insane mass murderer, torturer, crippler, terrorist... but because he took you away from me. You: the man who saw a preteen with no parents and bad attitude...and saw a kid...who was worth it... Who deserved to be someone's son. You who gave me a life so opulent I couldn't possibly have dreamed I'd ever experience it." "You don't understand...If I did that...I could never go back" "I don't believe that for one second, but had it been you...I wouldn't have wanted'' ''to go back." Return to Gotham (Arkham Knight) Personality At first glance, Jason would appear to be misanthrope, and easily angered person with little to no toleration for other people, but he's more than just an angry orphan. Jason's youth of no nurturing love from his parents caused him to avoid people, and he is hesitant to commit to anything when other people are involved, whether it be a team as small as Batman and himself or one as big as the entire Batman family; in addition to his general mistrust of people, he has even stronger hesitance to interact with women, largely because he "died" because his mother betrayed him. Jason's brutal upbringing had one unintended effect: he has a strong sense of fairness and justice, and he cannot tolerate acts of cruelty; he often got into fights with bullies at the orphanage and school. Philosophical Views After getting adopted by Bruce, Jason was given to opportunity to learn, and he took the chance seriously. He read on multiple religions, ethics, science, and morality from a young age; it did not take long for him to reject theism, and later deism and define himself in part as an agnostic atheist (He always says "There is no evidence of any gods currently, therefore I don't believe"), but he was never a fan of defining himself by what he didn't think, so he defined himself generally as an empiricist (a theory of knowledge which states that knowledge comes only or primarily from sensory experience), which when challenged he said "Because those are the tools we have, which is why we have more than one person verify things, especially since we inhabit the same world" He is a nihilist (the view that there is no inherent or objective meaning to life or it's products) because objective information would exist with or without living beings to know them, there for anything determined by man is subjective, which he said makes sense and is nothing to criticize if said subjectivity is tempered by one's understanding of objective information. Morally, he is a secular humanist (It posits that human beings are capable of being ethical and moral without religion or a god. It does not, however, assume that humans are either inherently evil or innately good nor does it present humans as being superior to nature. Rather, the humanist life stance emphasizes the unique responsibility facing humanity and the ethical consequences of human decisions. Fundamental to the concept of secular humanism is the strongly held viewpoint that ideology—be it religious or political—must be thoroughly examined by each individual and not simply accepted or rejected on faith). Jason also believes people are inherently neutral at best, and generally lean towards the negative side more often than the positive (By his estimation Gotham dove right in the pool of negativity), but he refuses to stop protecting them because he believes that everyone has a chance to prove him wrong, and no child should be dealt the hand he was. Trivia *When he was first seen by the public, they assumed he was Bruce's biological son, due to their remarkable resemblance. *The League of Shadows' name for him: Ajay (अजय) is Sanskrit for "undefeatable." **He was given this nickname from Rā's al Ghūl himself. *Kirigi's name for him, "Masanori" is a Japanese name meaning "model of justice." *Before becoming Batman, Jason's total kill count was 86. *In addition to being the second Batman, he was given the callsign "Flying Fox" with the advent of "Batman Incorporated" (to be renamed) *The name Jason is a Greek baby name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Jason is "A healer." *Todd is an English name. In English, the name Todd refers to the Fox. Tod is also a Scottish nickname meaning a clever or wily person. **As a sidenote, Batman once adopted an alternate superhero identity known as "the Flying Fox." **It is also a nickname of the largest Bat in the world, Pteropus. Links *Character Gallery *Character Garage *Quotations *http://injusticegodsamongus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RoninTheMasterless/Fan_Red_Hood_Profile Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-Prime Category:Batman Family (ME-Prime) Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Detectives Category:Agility Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Former Villains Category:Versions of Red Hood Category:Versions of Robin Category:Versions of Batman Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Super Senses Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Tracking Category:Investigation Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Mercenaries Category:Body Control Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Americans Category:Vigilantes Category:Explosion Creation Category:Knife Wielders Category:The Outlaws (Earth-15) Category:Bō Wielders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair